Music Shuffle Loke Lucy Style
by Kiinari
Summary: Love gives a stellar spirit power!


Music Shuffle - Lucy Loki/Loke Style

x

A/N: Stories typed out on inspiration by putting my song list on shuffle mode.

P/s: I cheated.

x

**Losing You – Eiffel 65**

x

"_If I have magic but I can't save my friends with it, what's the point of having it?" _

Loke would never forget those words that were uttered to him that very night. Nor how the way she said it. The way her eyes would overflow with seemingly endless tears. It was that brown expressive eyes of hers staring straight through his soul, never even doubting him one bit right from the start. And for that, he would never want to break that pure intention of hers, even if it meant sacrificing himself for it.

She saved him.

It was now his turn.

x

**The Game is over – N Sync**

"Darn it! Not again." Lucy whined hitting the absurd claw clutching thingy game. She never succeeded once, neither did Gray nor Natsu. She was confident that the bloody machine is rigged. In a moment of fury, she kicked the machine angrily. But all she received back from the infuriating piece of junk was an aching toe in return.

"I'm going to get it this time!"

"As if flame head. I'm getting it first."

"It's on!"

One moment later…

"Let's burn it to crisp!"

"I'm shattering this piece of junk."

"No you guys, stop it! There's enough property damage cause by you two."

Lucy berated them in an effort to stop the two from fighting.

"But Lucy, if I don't do it, Gray is going to smash it anyway, right Happy?

"Aye!"

"Argh. How am I going to deal with you two-three?"

Lucy groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead. Right on cue, a certain familiar lion spirit sprung out from thin air, appearing beside Lucy.

"Having trouble princess?"

He asked politely, smiling charmingly at his key wielder. Lucy sighed at pointed grumpily at the accursed machine.

"I wanted the Plue look alike plush but for some reason Natsu, Gray and I seem to have problem getting it no matter how many times we've tried."

Lucy muttered despondently.

"Do you mind if I give it a go princess?"

"Sure, but I highly doubt anything miraculous would happen."

A minute later, Lucy was spotted hugging a big Plue plush that was half her size, smiling widely. Trailing behind her were two very furious hot blooded males, piercing glares at the ginger haired spirit walking slightly behind her sporting a smirk that could be seen a mile away.

x

**Can't even I dream – Hatsune Miku **

He looked upon the pool of water in the celestial realm, observing his current master who was laughing at a joke her partner, Natsu cracked. His eyes hardened at the act. She was human. One that would probably last one hundred years at the most while he was a spirit that lived on endlessly. She was like a tiny speck of dust in his immortal life.

But even still he couldn't help it.

"I'll be your prince till they day you die."

x

**Blue Bird – Ikimonogakari**

Sometimes Loke wondered if Lucy would look better if she had blue eyes like the sky, the beautiful blue sapphire sky that spread endlessly without boundaries. However, he wouldn't have it any other way. Her plain brown eyes were more expressive than any other blonde blue eyed beauty he knew. They always reflect the boundless care and love she carried for him.

Besides, if she were to aim for those blue skies, he was afraid that she would disappear and never come back to him.

x

**Again – Yui **

"I have to do this."

Lucy gritted out determinedly. Loke shook his head tiredly, horrified that she would still go to such lengths. To protect them. To protect him.

"No..no. Don't Lucy. Anything but that. Please."

She smiled sadly and stood up staggering slightly. Somehow, their enemy had gotten a hold of Loke's key and had made him fight against her.

"Didn't I say it before? I'll go through any amount of suffering if it is for my friends."

"_And more importantly, for someone I love…"_

"Don't…I'll do something. Don't force yourself to do anything. I don't want to hurt you."

Loke's eyes widened in horror as she began spewing out blood from her mouth. He couldn't save her. He couldn't move for if he did, his body would be commanded to attack her and he was using all his power to force himself not to attach her. He could only stare in shock and pain. He was not willing to commit the same mistake twice. Especially to the one who saved him. Lucy wiped her mouth and poised herself in an attack stance. She smiled grimly at him before taking another dash to her opponent, gripping her whip with renewed vigor.

"I'll get it back. I promise."

x

**Trust Me – Matsushita Yuuya**

"_I'm here for you, and will always be there by your side."_

'Liar, you weren't here when I needed you the most.'

"_Just call my name. I'll be there."_

'Where are you now?'

"_Trust me."_

'I'm losing it.'

He appeared in front of her as if nothing had ever happened. Everything fell into place as soon as he did. He grinned at her. She burst into tears. He stretched out his arms. She leapt into them.

"I told you I'll be here."

"I know."

x

**Friends – Stephanie**

Everyone was interlinked by an invisible chain. One that would never break no matter one tried.

"But I don't want to stay as friends."

However there was never a chance to mention it to him due to her cowardice. The fear of rejection. The fear that he was only playing around with her. The fear that their friendship would never be the same after that.

And for that she would be willing to stay friends with him no matter how much it hurts.

x

**Kelas – Michiru Oshima, Moscow International Symphony Orchestra**

Lucy rested her arms at the edge of the balcony while admiring the fantastic view the place offered. There was an annual moon viewing celebration going on in the town of Magnolia. As such, the town was decorated with excessive amounts of lights, giving the atmosphere a festive mood. But what stood out most in the scene was the very moon itself where no light could ever hope to compare with it.

"Why are you not going out to enjoy the celebrations going on downstairs, princess?"

"Don't be silly, how can I enjoy myself when Natsu, Gray and Erza are not even in town?"

"But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself."

"What do you…?"

Loke kneel down in front of her, giving her a serious expression.

"Would you dance with me my lady?"

Lucy blushed at the very action.

"Oh my god. That is so cheesy! There isn't any music around anyway…"

"There isn't a need to princess, just close your eyes and imagine."

He smiled at took up her hands and began dancing with her to the music of the night.

x

**Spice! – Kagamine Len**

He was out again on one of his dates. Lucy could not bother to keep up with his capricious attitude of changing dates every two to three days anymore. It is just…ridiculous! Besides, she didn't like him and would never be like him. She also had a boyfriend already so why is she still thinking about him? Lucy shook her head to clear her mind of the spirit.

"Come on Natsu, let's go on another mission!"

"Wow. This is the first time I see you so enthusiastic about going on a mission."

"Of course, I need to pay of my rent and…"

"And…? Aw Lucy, I knew you love me!"

Natsu tackled her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back much to the delight of Mirajane who was peeking at the corner. She refused to think of Loke. No she wouldn't. She already had a lover. A faithful one at that.

So why does her heart still hurts?

x

**Across the Universe of Time – Haley Westenra **

A lone figure stood in the midst of all the rocks that laid in order in the wide field. A cold wind blew past but the person took no heed.

"Hey Lucy, did you know that Juvia had just become the poster girl of Fairy Tail? I can't imagine that furious face of yours once when you see it. I bet you are jealous huh?"

He brushed away the dust covering the stone and laid a bouquet of flowers beside it.

"And as you expected, Gray got extremely infuriated with her admirers so she quit the next day. Natsu found Igneel too. Erza confessed to Mystogan. Everyone at Fairy Tail is doing well."

"Everyone except for you that is."

He breathed in and out heavily.

"I suppose that is so as you are looking after everyone right?"

The wind grew stronger.

"Hey are you angry at me for not keeping my promise?"

Lightning flashed through the darken skies.

"Heh. Always the princess you are huh?"

Thunder rumbled soon after and the rain began to pour down.

"_Promise to forget me Loke. Promise me you will find another to love."_

"Maybe after a decade?"

His lips curved sadly at the name etched on the stone.

"Perhaps never."

x

* * *

_I'm amused to get Spice! and Across the Universe of Time in a row really. That and it was really awkward to end this in such a somber tone. I swear I wasn't thinking about such at first! The last song was suppose to be how he would love her 'Across the Universe of Time' or something. Bleh. How did it turn out like that? :C _

_Reviews por favour?_

_Luki_


End file.
